


Excuse Me, Professor Reeves

by mottsforthots



Series: Professor Reeves [4]
Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Belt choking, Budding Relationship, College, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, English Professor, F/M, Fast Sex, Kinky sex, Office Sex, POV Second Person, Professor Reeves, Professor x Student, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Teasing, Their romance is getting stronger, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrator, belt spanking, college professor, hate sex maybe?, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mottsforthots/pseuds/mottsforthots
Summary: It's your birthday soon and you're about to move in with your professor boyfriend of a few months. Expecting a small, sweet gift from him, you find yourself shocked when you open a birthday gift he gives you as you pack your things and discover an adventurous toy. Keanu is even suggesting you use it during class.





	Excuse Me, Professor Reeves

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I'm getting my computer fixed this week so I may be slow to upload as I'll probably be writing off my tablet. Hope y'all enjoy this one. It's fast paced, shorter than the others, but extremely kinky and rough. xx

It's May. While everyone else is already planning their trips back home for the summer, you're busy packing up boxes to move in with Keanu. You've been fucking for four months now, unofficially dating for three. He'd spontaneously asked you to move in with him one night over a box of pizza and some dumb movie. Your response at the time had been 'let me think about it,' but after he fucked you raw in the shower you agreed before falling asleep on his chest.

"Hey, babe, what else goes in this one?" Keanu calls over the music you're playing while you attempt to shove forks into an overly stuffed box. You look over your shoulder to see him eyeing a box you'd put clothes in. "Uh, my underwear I think." Keanu raises an eyebrow but walks to your room to grab what you've said. 

You know he isn't complaining.

He walks back with arms full of lacy thongs and drops them into the box. When you look at him again, he's holding up a black pair with a large bow on the back. "I've never seen these before." Keanu states, observing them closely. You blush and stand, reaching out to snag them from him but he draws his arm back and pulls you in with his free arm, a smile blooming across his face. 

"Give them!" You cry with a smile, trying to reach them as he holds you. "What do I get in return?" He teases, staring down at you with warm eyes. "I'll give you a kiss." You bargain, losing your will to fight for the raunchy underwear. "How about a kiss and you wear these later?" You nod quickly, reaching for them again. "Fine, fine." 

Keanu smiles and pushes his lips gently against yours as you press your hands against his chest. They're soft and warm as always and you fall more and more for him every time he kisses you. The front door suddenly opens and your roommate walks in, stopping dead in her tracks when she sees the two of you. "Professor Reeves?" She chokes out, surprise mixed with confusion covers her face.

"Stacey. Uh, hi. How's things with Professor Winter in creative writing?" Oh fuck. He taught Stacey?

You try to avoid the awkward tension by ducking your head into his chest, biting back your fit of laughter as he handles the conversation. "Um, fine. You're the, uh, boyfriend we haven't met then?" She shifts uneasily. "Uh, yeah..." Keanu trails off in his deep voice and the room goes quiet. "Right, well, I'll leave you two to pack up then." She hurries up the stairs to her room and you pull away from Keanu in fits of laughter.

"Stacey Jackman is your fucking roommate?" Keanu gapes, running a hand down his face in embarrassment. "Oh, I'm definitely wearing the underwear tonight. You deserve it after that." You're still laughing as you turn around and return to your box labeled kitchen stuff, "Call it an early birthday present!"

Keanu groans and walks back to your bedroom. "Speaking of birthday... I, uh, got you something for yours. I know it's next week but that will be finals so..." He walks out holding a small, wrapped box. You smile lovingly and gently take the box as he sits down next to you and begins to play with your hair. "You didn't have to, you know." You say softly, looking at him through passionate eyes.

"Of course I did. Plus, it might not be something as romantic as you're thinking." Keanu anxiously scratches the back of his head and you're eager to open it now. You tear through the wrapping paper and lock eyes with the black toy sealed away in a plastic box. You know what it is immediately and your throat goes dry.

It's a remote control vibrator. 

It looks a bit like an egg, but there's a synch near the bottom followed by another wide, flat end. That's probably so it won't fall out. The remote is right next to it and there's three levels: low, medium, high. "What the fuck do you have in mind for tonight?" You breathe out, tearing your eyes away to meet Keanu's hesitant ones. 

"I was thinking more for class..."

+++++

It feels wrong walking into class with an vibrator inside of you. It fits perfectly, that's for sure. It's long enough to reach the sensitive spot inside of you Keanu reaches with his fingers and you know that's where the vibrations are probably going to come from. The package guarantees no noise, so you're crossing your fingers it's not lying. 

You told Keanu you'd be wearing it eventually, so he has the remote with him when you walk into the classroom- you spot it on his podium. He's still in his office which is good because you're going to try to act like you don't have it in so he won't press any buttons. You didn't wear it the last two classes and have had a master plan of riling him up by asking a bunch of stupid questions, so he's been angrily pressing buttons hoping you have it in.

You haven't.

But he doesn't know you have it in today. 

You swallow harshly and try to play it cool, leaning back in your seat with legs wide open. You're blatantly teasing him as you wear a short white and black plaid skirt with four buttons on the side of your left leg to hold the skimpy fabric together. Your top isn't much better, a black crop top with a wide, but low, v. Your goal is to drive him crazy today even though you know you'll pay the price. 

His office door opens and he looks up to find you, faltering in step a little bit when he catches sight of what you're wearing. You just chew your gum like a brat and open your legs a little wider so he can get a better look of the bright red thong you're wearing underneath it all. The fact it's cold in here and you aren't wearing a bra doesn't help either as your nipples rub painfully against the tight crop top and stand out right away. 

He grabs for the remote and you watch him hit the button for low, but you're determined to make him think you don't have it in. You feel it immediately and act normal, ignoring the slow rumbles inside of you that are teasing and not enough. It's like the tips of his fingers almost there but not quite. You know it'll drive you slowly crazy. 

You just cock your head, still keeping a playfully straight face and you see him frown. He's bought it. 

He starts talking about the reading after the five minute introduction and you throw your hand into the air. "Excuse me, Professor Reeves, but the reading last night sucked." Everyone stares at you, their eyes wide. Keanu stares, too, and his mouth is frozen in his sentence. He narrows his eyes and flicks them down to stare at your panties, as if he's searching for something, then locks eyes with you again. "I'm sorry you feel that way. Unfortunately it's part of your grade, so I recommend you complete the reading no matter how much it... sucks."

The remote is in his hand and you stare at it as he eyes you eagerly. His finger hits the medium speed and you can't help the small whimper that falls from your lips. His face goes lax with realization and you swear a smirk spreads across his face. 

Now he knows. You just couldn't keep your mouth shut, huh?

Your classmates don't pay attention to you and focus on Keanu instead as he continues what he was saying. You're staring at the fucking floor, though. The vibrations are more intense and you can only imagine his fingers instead of the toy. It's hitting your bundle of nerves with relentless pulses and the heat in your lower stomach is already building. 

Your breathing is getting harder and you grip your pencil tightly, hoping that will help when it doesn't. You try to conceal your pleasure by closing your legs but that just pushes it a little deeper and hits harder. Your eyes practically roll to the back of your head and a small huff of air leaves your mouth in pleasure. 

No one is paying attention, thank god and you drop your head to your chest. You barely register when Professor Reeves calls your name five seconds later. The person next to you jabs you with their arm and you look up to meet his amused eyes. He fucking knows what he's doing. "I said would you like to comment on this part of the reading since it sucked so much?" Fuck, he's torturing you. 

You swallow shallowly and shake your head. He just raises an eyebrow and leans forward, beckoning you to use your words. It makes you angry and before you can stop yourself, the words tumble out of your mouth. "Fuck no." 

The whole room goes quiet except for a few shocked giggles and some low murmurs of excitement. Keanu narrows his eyes at this and nods slowly. "I figured." You watch as he grips the remote and moves his thumb over the high setting, rubbing it mockingly. You glare at him and shift forward, the vibrator hitting your sensitive insides spot on. 

A shocked moan of pleasure escapes you and that earns a look from the guy next to you. Keanu doesn't hit the button after that and turns back around. 

Its tremors are wrecking you and you're dying. You're desperately searching for any kind of relief but there is none and you have to sit there and take it. The burning build up is spreading through your body and you know instantly you're about to climax. Keanu is staring at you as you squirm in your seat, extremely aware about what's going to happen. 

He's only made you cum a thousand times. 

You're panting lightly and the guy next to you shifts uncomfortably. The girl on your other side has her headphones in. "Are you okay?" The guy whispers. "Shut up." You snap, glaring at him as he quickly drops it. You fingers grip the desk and you can feel it coming. 

Your muscles go tight between your thighs and you squeeze your eyes shut, biting your lower lip hard enough to draw blood as your toes curl in your boots. It hits like a semi-truck and your panties are soaked instantly with a creamy wetness. You drop your head and breathe shallowly, still gripping your desk. 

When you look up again, Keanu is staring at you from over his laptop and you realize he's asked everyone to read quietly for the rest of class to get a head start on the homework. Your eyes are blazing and he knows what he's done. You watch as he mouths 'good girl' and turns his eyes to your underwear which are most likely sporting a giant wet spot. 

"Oh, fuck!" You cry out loud when he abruptly pushes the button to high. All eyes are on you and the guy next to you stands, hurrying out of class. Poor guy. "Please, keep it down." Keanu hushes with stern eyes, though you see the enjoyment below it. You drop your head down on your forearms and keep it there as you cross your legs. 

It's beating you up inside, taking no mercy. You're sure you're going to leave a puddle in the chair and you think that's exactly what Keanu wants. Tears are pricking your eyes and you bite your forearm to keep back your whines and moans. You want nothing more than for him to come rip it out of you and fuck you into next week on the seat. The minutes pass by in agony and you look up at the clock to see there's only 10 minutes left.

Your panties are soaked and you can feel a second orgasm building as the minute hand lurches forward. Keanu's eyes are bearing into you and you realize the reason he's hiding behind the podium is because he's hard in his dress pants right now. You already know you're fucked so you decide to play with him while you can.

Rather than try to hold it back, you lean back in your chair and open your legs again for him to look. His eyes are there immediately and you bite your lip as you close your eyes. You right hand slowly reaches down and he swallows hard; you make sure no one is looking, then spread your fingers over your lacy underwear. 

Keanu eyes you hard and watches as you hook your index finger into your panties and tug them to the side, completely revealing yourself before him. You're wet and panting and you vaguely notice he's reached down to clutch his hard front. You slowly roll the tips of your fingers over your clit, observing his face as it gets more rigid. 

Your orgasm is coming fast and you choke back a whine as more white fluid oozes out of you around the black toy. Keanu groans at the sight and his eyes flick to your tired ones. You let go of your underwear and spend the last few minutes staring at each other as he turns off the vibrator and lets you rest. 

Finally, everyone starts standing up and leaving, but you're both frozen in place as everyone escapes the weird tension. When the last person leaves, you're in a race to the office and he unlocks it feverishly. You barely get a moment to think before he's slamming the door after you and locking it. His lips are on yours within seconds and his hands are shoving their way up your shirt. It's across the room in a flash and he's backing you up against his desk. 

Your back hits it hard and you hiss, but he takes the opportunity to shove his tongue in your mouth as his hands grope your breasts. The pads of his thumbs rolls agonizing circles into your nipples and you're pushing your tongue against his as a way of saying 'touch me more.'

You're panting heavily and fumbling with his belt, tugging it out so fast it smacks the back of your hand and you whimper. Keanu seems to get an idea from that though as he turns you around and slams you flat against the desk. 

Your stomach aches and your nipples get harder against the cold wood. Some papers and other items fall with a loud clatter and you're moaning like a whore when his fingers suddenly rip your underwear off and pull the toy out of you. It's a wet pop and you vaguely hear Keanu shove the toy in his mouth to lick it clean before he turns his attention to you. 

He's on his knees quickly, his flat tongue pressing against your wet lips and throbbing clit. His beard is going to leave a rash between your thighs in the morning but that's nothing you're angry about. You widen your legs so he can get deeper and you grip the desk for dear life as his tongue takes all of you. This is about to be fast, relentless sex and you could care less. His tongue is working magic against you, giving you lock licks up and down to take in all of your juices before he flicks his tongue expertly over your clit. "Fuck, Keanu..." You moan out, low and long. 

His rough hand slaps your ass at that and you giggle insanely, your mouth open wide as you suck air in heavily. His fingers are next, shoving themselves inside of you and pumping more of your wetness into his mouth. You swear you can cum again and again with how he's treating you, but you want him inside of you. 

His fingers curl over the spot that's just been abused by the vibrator and you're crying his name, not sure if you're begging for more or begging him to stop. Whichever one it is, he continues to shove his fingers into your silky wall as the tip of his tongue flicks your clit over and over. 

"Fuck me, fuck me please! Please, Keanu, I want you inside me." You're begging like a slut, but he obeys your sudden wish nonetheless. He grabs his belt from the floor and sets it down beside you as he furiously unbuttons his shirt and pushes his dress pants and briefs off. He's standing naked behind you in 30 seconds, and his hands are on your skirt, tugging it painfully down your thighs.

It's still buttoned tight and you hiss as he somehow manages to tug it off of you when it really shouldn't have budged past your hips. He grabs the belt again and unexpectedly loops it around your throat, holding it tight as he pulls it back and makes you arch your back. You feel strangely like one of those performing seals but when you feel Keanu line his cock against you, it comes crashing back that he's choking you with his belt and controlling your air flow. 

One hand holds the belt tight around your throat while the other fists your hair and tugs it back even harder. Everything hurts but it's so fucking good and you're back to begging again. "Keanu, please! Please, just fuck me already!" 

Keanu huffs angrily and finally shoves himself inside, all of his inches plummeting deep since you're slick with cum and spit. You cry loudly and close your eyes as he starts pounding into you, loud claps of your ass meeting his hips echoing through the office. "Tell me what you want." Keanu growls, tugging your hair tighter as the belt also increases in restriction of airflow. "I want you t-to, fuck, I want... I want you to fuck me so h-hard I'm seeing stars." You manage to get out.

Keanu groans at your desire and manages to increase his pace, bending over you a little as he thrusts deeper and deeper. Your cervix is screaming but your body is in ecstasy. The moans and whimpers falling from your lips are the only sound filling the room right now and Keanu is loving every second of it. 

He gives messy kisses all over your back, leaving trails of spit and bite marks as you cry his name like a filthy girl. You love when he calls you a good girl and as if he's read your mind, he begins to talk to you.

"Did you like your toy?" He begins to play. "Yeah!" You whine like a pornstar. "You were so wet for me," you nod, urging him to continue, "showing your panties to me like a little whore. Are you my whore?" He questions. "Yes! Yes!" You cry, pushing back against his thrusts to show him how good you are. The belt goes tighter and the burning in your throat begins.

"Are you a good girl for me?" Keanu urges. "Yes!" You choke out, faintly aware of the dizzy feeling swarming your head. "Say it! Say you're my good little whore!" Keanu barks. "I'm your good little whore! I'm your good little whore!" You're sobbing because everything is just so good.

He dick is thick and long and you want to tell him just how much you like it. "I'm your good little whore. Give me all you have." You beg. "You want all I have? Can you be a good girl for me and take it all?" Keanu groans, his dick abusing your bundle of nerves. It's a white-hot pleasure and you crave it. "Yes! I'll be a good girl! I can take it all!" Your whole body is on fire and for a third time in one hour, you're orgasming hard and fast as his dick goes so deep, a jolt of pain lurches with the pleasure.

"Fuck!" You yelp, dropping your head only for him to yank it back with his hands. "You're done when I say you're done." He snarls. Your wetness is coating your thighs and his dick and the hand holding the belt drops. You wonder for a moment why he's dropped it, but the overstimulation is starting to kick in and your moans are turning to whimpers. 

The leather item falls to the desk with a clatter and his hand is quick to pick it back up into a loop that isn't around your throat. The first smack comes unexpectedly against your smooth ass and you yelp when it hits your cheek. 

Your eyes are barely seeing straight and you're fucked raw through and through- the last thing you could care about is a belt whipping your ass as he pounds into you. 

"Do you want more?" Keanu asks through gritted teeth, on the edge of his own climax because you know that tone. "Yes, more, more, more." You're begging, craving the leather on your ass. Another crack comes down and you moan, pushing back against his thrusts again to take him deeper. "More?" "More!" Another one. "More?" "Fuck, Keanu, more, more, more!" You cry like a whore and the smacks of the belt are relentless until the belt drops and Keanu pushes deep inside of you, going still as one hand grips your hair and the other holds your probably swollen ass cheek.

You're aware he's just cum inside of you and you welcome it eagerly. Keanu stays like that, breathing heavily for a few minutes, before he carefully withdrawals his dick and a warm, thick liquid begins to spill out of you with every inch he removes.

When you're no longer filled with him, his cum seeps down the inside of your thighs and you know you're his whore because you love the feeling of his seed trickling down you and inside of you. "Fuck, I..." Keanu trails off, realizing what he's done. You just whimper and comprehend that the stars aren't leaving your vision from earlier and it's still hard to breathe. 

Within seconds, you hit the ground and black out.

++++++

You wake with a deep ache in your stomach, but you're aware that you're in a warm bed and not naked on an office floor. Your eyes slowly open and when you look around, you're met with the familiar room that's now yours and Keanu's. 

He managed to get you home.

The faint sound of bath water running fills your ears and you start to get up, whimpering as soreness shoots through your lower body. "Fuck." You yelp softly, tears welling up in your eyes. It's not just your insides that are on fire, your ass is practically throbbing. The belt registers in your mind and you don't even want to think about how fucked up your cheeks probably are. 

Keanu seems to have heard your wail as he rushes out of the bathroom, still clothed, and meets your eyes. 

"Oh my god, you're awake." He all but cries, hurrying over to climb into bed with you and pull you against him. "Yeah, I'm okay." You give a small chuckle, holding back onto him. "You just... hit the floor so hard. I didn't know what to do. I just brought you back home. Do you think you need a doctor?" Keanu frets, looking over your face.

"No, I'm okay Keanu, really." You try to convince, giving him a small smile. His eyes drift down to your neck and you understand there's probably a mark from the belt there too. "I shouldn't have gone so hard." He whispers. You shake your head and meet his eyes. "On the contrary, best sex of my entire fucking life." Keanu just shakes his head with wide, amazed eyes. 

"Speaking of, I, uh... I came... inside of you." He's hesitant to tell you, but you already know. "Yeah, I know. I'll have to get something. I'll take care of it, don't worry." Keanu nods and looks away, his eyes trailing down to your hand. He takes it gently and laces his fingers into yours as you moan in soft pain rolling onto your side. 

Worry fills his eyes but you just smile at him and hold his hand back. "I'm not kidding. Best sex ever." Keanu groans and rolls away, getting off the bed to stop the bath water still running. "You're insane. Insane!" He calls over his shoulder. You just laugh and wait for him to come back. "I thought I was your good little whore!" You tease loudly. Keanu quickly comes rounding around the corner and hurries back into bed.

It's a fit of laughter as he tries to quiet you, and while a great part of your lower body aches, your heart is filled with ease and utter happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it! Just a reminder, might be a while until the next upload so hang in there! xx


End file.
